


The Fifty-ninth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [59]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Fifty-ninth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Fifty-ninth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it! 

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

Jim looked at the suitcase, lying empty on the bed, and then looked at the pile of clothes, books, printouts and _stuff_ on the bed, floor, and night stand. He sighed, looking pointedly at his watch. 10:30 pm. 

Blair gave no sign of noticing the hint. 

Jim shook his head and turned to go downstairs. /Good thing I love him, I tell ya./ "I'm gonna go sleep downstairs, Chief. Lemme know if you ever finish up here." 

"Yeah, okay, it'll just be another half-hour or so," the younger man promised absently. 

"Uh huh." Jim shook his head again, and went downstairs. 

:-) 

Ann  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

"Dammit." 

Over on the couch, Jim pretended he hadn't heard that last outburst, which was laughable considering he possessed Sentinel hearing. But he turned the page of the newspaper he was currently reading and tried his best to count the dots which made up the letter "n" in the type of an ad for their favorite show, The Watchman. Maybe a touch of Zen Sandburg-ism? _.....I am one with the paper....I do not hear my roommate about to go bonkers over something on that damn laptop.....I am at peace on my couch...._

"I hate Net Nazis." 

Jim smirked, putting down the paper and looked at Blair, still knuckle deep at his keyboard. "What?" 

_Gotcha_ thought Blair. "Oh...you know that discussion list we belong to? For the Watchman?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Well, remember, a long time ago, there was this humorous Web site that contained altered pictures of celebrities? They mentioned it on the list, that's why I went there." 

Jim made the "I don't remember that" face and shrugged. 

"You know...they put the face of that long haired guy from The Watchman on some naked guy's body?" 

"Oh yeah!" 

"Yeah, _now_ you remember." 

"Well, geez Chief, he was holding a good 10 inches of..." 

"Okay, all right! Well, the site is taken down, and I really wanted to send a friend over for a good laugh. But they probably got sued or threatened, cause they are gone. I've tried looking for other sites like it, but there doesn't seem to be any. It's really bugging me." 

"You could ask on the list if anyone knows of any, or if the site moved." 

Blair considered, scratching his chin gravely. "Yeah, I could show everyone how completely cyber-lame I am, and at the same time, embarrass myself by letting everyone know how kinky I am. It's brilliant! Whatever did I do before I met you?" 

"Spent long hours grooming that ape you lived with?" Jim grinned, turning back to his paper. 

"Yeah, well, HE had a lot more hair than you..." Blair was up and running for his old bedroom before he completed the sentence, but Jim caught him just the same. 

"YOU are such a brat....and will pay dearly." As his fingers sought Blair's rib cage for tickling, Jim went for Zen again. _...it's good to have the long legs in the relationship..._

-end- 

Wolfine  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

"This is ridiculous. This is just ridiculous!" Blair turned the page so indignantly that the breeze from the newspaper wafted his hair back. "I can't _believe_ these guys are so freakin' blind!" 

"Doonesbury get yanked again?" Jim said calmly, adding jam to his bagel. 

"Might as well be a comic strip. I'm talking about the little circus the GOP are putting on in DC. Every time they open their mouths, they lose a couple thousand more voters!" 

"Clinton started it." 

"Yeah. How _dare_ he get elected! Most of these guys have had it in for him from day one, and this is the best they could do." Blair folded the paper and handed it over to his lover. 

"All Bill had to do was get up on the podium, look people in the eye and say, 'Yeah, I nailed her. What does that have to do with the Middle East?' But he didn't." Jim accepted the front page and traded the sports section for it. "I was in Vice, Chief. Half of those poor schmucks could have saved themselves a lot of grief if they'd just been honest with their wives, girlfriends, whatever." He smiled a little. 

Blair narrowed his eyes. "What is it?" 

"Just remembering how honest you were with Incacha when he asked if you were my shaman. You may not have _said_ what we were to each other, but your hands certainly did. He liked you." 

Blair smiled quietly at the bittersweet memory, and the profound burden the dying man had put upon him in that moment when he'd seized his arm. "I'm still not a shaman." 

"You're getting there," Jim said as if commenting on Blair's marksmanship, eyes upon the front page. "Any visions yet?" 

Blair put one hand to his head and closed his eyes. "I see...I see... I see Clinton coming out of this smelling like a rose, and the Republican party doing an impression of Robespierre." He drew the flat of his hand across his throat with an evil grin. 

"Oooooh." Face aglow with awe, Jim handed Blair the financial section. "Pick out some good stocks for me, willya?" 

"Schmuck," Blair said affectionately, and headed back to the coffee maker. 

-fini- 

Jane M.  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

Jim opened the loft-door to the frantic typing of his lover. Not good. Typing meant computer, computer meant work or - worse - list-surfing which meant no sex for poor Detective Ellison. Not good indeed. 

"Hi, hon, I'm home!" Jim tried to be funny. 

"Cute, Jim, very cute. Listen, a list sib wants to know something and I promised you could help." 

"I can?" Jim really hoped that the flat tone in his voice would discourage his busy Guide. 

"Sure you can!" 

Nope, hadn't discouraged him at all. Blair was already rambling on: 

"She wants to know something about ranks in the military, ya know, so you fill me in and I'll answer her question..." Now, finally, Blair turned in his chair to take a first good look at Jim. Ellison grinned. He hadn't taken off his kevlar-vest in the hope of a little romp with his kinky roommate and was rewarded with a deep sigh from said roomie who whispered a small, "Oh, boy!" 

"Oh. You mean, that time while I was still in Covert Ops?" Lazily Jim strolled over to Blair's desk, noticing the growing bulge in his young lover's pants. "When I wore camouflage and greasepaint and a bandanna?" 

"Ohhh yeah, man...." Blair gulped. 

Jim knelt down in front of the young man and gently grasped the now raging erection that tried to poke a hole into Blair's sweat pants. Using the soft fabric to further tease his lover, he pumped the hard-on and watched Sandburg's hungry eyes dilate. 

"I could tell you - or I could show you...." 

"Show me, Jim, please...." 

The End 

Ingrid  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

"Darn!" Blair moaned, his hair sticking up everywhere, and a cup of coffee in front of him as he read the Arts section of the paper. 

"What's wrong, Chief?" Jim asked, setting the Commentary section down. 

"Tonight, my favourite author will have a mini-series start, and we can't record it," Blair glared at the dead VCR waiting to go to the repair shop. 

"Ask someone on one of your thousand mailing lists to help you out." Jim suggested, picking up his own coffee cup. 

"Okay, I will," Blair said, starting to get up from the table. 

"Where are you going?" Jim looked at the younger man. 

"To the computer to ask...." Blair trailed off. 

"Nope. You, me, lube....upstairs, now!" Jim grinned as Blair headed for the stairs. 

-end- 

Bast  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: 

"God! I can't believe some of those...those jerks on the so-called religious 'right'!" Blair exclaimed. 

"What have they done this time?" Jim asked quietly, used to his lover's outbursts. 

"Oh, they're claiming that that purple Teletubby, Dinky Winky or whatever its name is, is promoting homosexuality. Do you believe that?" 

Jim shook his head, curious as to how a walking puppet, albeit an annoying walking puppet, could do that. "Do they say why?" he asked. 

"Would you believe it's because it is purple? Which is a 'gay' colour. Oh, and the fact he has a triangle on his head. For chrissakes it's a kids' show. It's not like they're showing explicit sex or anything. So what if kids are exposed to homosexuals on TV? Maybe it'll teach them to be tolerant, to not hate someone just because they're different. God forbid we have tolerance for differences in this country! If people learned tolerance, of course, those idiots wouldn't have anyone left to preach their hate to. I really wish some of those idiots would buy a clue! They could certainly afford to, with all the money they fleece from their flocks!" Blair explained, eyes flashing with anger. 

"I have to agree with you. I guess those guys are just desperate to stir up some sort of controversy, they have to have somebody to pick on besides Bill Clinton. The public's getting tired of that game," Jim answered. "I just had a thought, if that Teletubby is gay, doesn't that mean Barney is too?" 

Blair looked at his lover and burst out laughing, "Well, Jim, I think everybody already  knew that!" 

\--the end-- 

Stacy  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

You know when you have to make a choice and you wonder if you should follow your heart or your head? You know the kind I mean? Should you take that better paid job and get constantly touched up by the guy in accounts or take the less well paid one, stop eating, live in a shoebox but have a blast with your work-mates? 

Well, I have to make a choice and man it's a doozy! 

You see, it all started two hundred years ago. I was with a traveling circus as a clown, some might say that that was perfect casting, but I digress. I was traveling with the circus, when my life was cruelly cut short, due to the fact that I was crushed to death when one of the elephants went nuts and sat on me. 

Yeah, I know what you're thinking, what a dumb way to die. Well let me tell you, it was not only dumb but very painful and smelly too. 

Anyway, I got up to heaven and when God finally stopped laughing, he summoned me and gave me the spiel. 

"Blair, my boy, your life has been so cruelly cut short and in such...unusual circumstances," he smiled at this point, "That I have decided to make you an angel. It will be your job to go to earth and help those unable to help themselves, steer them onto the right path, then quietly slip out of their lives and return to your home here in heaven." 

Well, I was slightly pissed on a couple of points. 

Firstly, what kind of a reward was this? I was working for a living...and I was dead! 

Secondly, the bit about 'quietly slipping out of their lives' had me worried. I had never been able to do anything _quietly_. But, it wasn't like I had a lot of choice. If I pissed him off, he could send me to the 'other place', where they have to eat sprouts for every meal and watch an unending diet of game shows and soap operas. Man, I shudder just thinking about it. 

So, here I am. I've been doing this gig for two hundred years now and it's been more fun than I imagined. A quick trip to earth, teach a dyslexic kid to read, watch him grow up to be a famous doctor who invents the cure for a terrible disease. Beautiful! Nothing like this job, man. Absolutely nothing. 

That is until this present assignment. Three years ago, the 'big guy' sent me down to earth to straighten out a guy named James Ellison. Looked like a piece of cake, three months tops, I told myself. 

Yeah, right! 

The guy was a real hard-ass. Had his emotions so tightly reined, he'd almost strangled them to death. I don't think that in all my years I'd ever seen such sadness in a man's eyes as I saw in his. So, anyway, we got to know each other eventually and I ended up moving in with him. 

Man, we've had a blast the last three years. I've met some truly weird people. Like that other Sentinel chick, who thought she could kill me? Oh was that fun, she shot me, tried to strangle me then dragged me down to the fountain and tried to drown me. 

I nearly died laughing. The look on her face was priceless. 

But I'll _never_ forget the look on Jim Ellison's face when he pulled me out. I'm just glad I was so wet that he couldn't see the tears. 

When I miraculously came back to life and Jim quit messing with miss 'Shit he's _still_ alive', we got back to Cascade and settled back into our life once again. 

I was as happy as a hog in mud. That is until the 'big guy' sent me a message. 

"Come in, number sixty-nine, your time is up." 

I guess I knew that. I'd been putting it off for a long time. I knew that Jim was okay now, that he didn't really _need_ me anymore. But something else had happened, I realised that _I_ needed him. 

You see angels have rules, just like anyone else. One of the most important rules is that you don't get emotionally involved with your subjects. 

Shit. 

I realised the other night, shortly after Jim and I bumped uglies for the first time, that I was in love with him. 

Shit. 

Angels aren't allowed to fall in love either. 

The 'big guy' called me in for a meeting and gave me an ultimatum. Sever the links with Jim Ellison and come home or sacrifice your wings. 

If I disobey and stay with Jim, I lose my angel status and I become human again. I'll age, feel pain and die. 

If I leave him? I'll die anyway, inside. 

So, here I am about to make the most important choice of my life...or death. Kinda reminds me of the choice I made when I saw that shiny silver nickel stuck in the mud behind the elephant enclosure. Yeah, and look what happened that time. 

But, I think Jim just made the choice for me. I'm sitting here in our bed, he's just brought me breakfast and a shake. He's wearing nothing but a beautiful smile and I love him so much that I realise there _is_ no choice to be made. 

Uh-oh, I can feel one of those 'pachyderm' moments coming on. 

I reach up and touch his face, "I love you and want to be with you forever," I say. 

His smile widens, he slips down beside me and kisses my neck so tenderly, "I love you too, you're my angel," he whispers. 

Shit. 

Not for much longer. 

The End 

Michelle  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

/ / = Jim's thoughts; 

/Damn, what a boring day/, Jim thought as he shed his jacket and headed to the fridge for a beer. Jim gratefully noted the pasta sauce slowly simmering and the garlic bread waiting to be toasted. /Ah, I could get used to this/, Jim mused. 

"Hey, Jim! Man, I didn't hear you come in." Blair slapped Jim on the back by way of greeting. "How was the station today? Anything happen?" 

"No, boring as hell." Jim replied as he watched his friend empty a small bag of green candies into a bowl. "Are those m &m's, Chief? Why are they all _green_?" 

"Yeah, Jim. Here, have some. Dinner won't be ready for a while. I don't know why she gave me a whole bag of green m &m's. You remember that new TA I was telling you about?" 

"The really gifted knockout who can sing, play the piano, has the I.Q. of a genius and seems to have a heightened sense of empathy?" 

"Yeah, man, she's the one. Her name's Mary Sue. Anyway, I don't know why, but she gave me these. Hey, maybe it's for Valentine's day, you think? Did I mention she sort of reminds me of that "7 of 9" Borg lady?" 

"Hmmm...better let me check these out for you, Chief. You can't be too careful, and as your Blessed Protector..." Jim smirked as he tossed some of the tiny candies into his mouth. In some rarely visited part of Jim's mind he wondered why he was finding it so fascinating to watch as Sandburg placed a candy on the tip of his tongue and drew it into the warm, moist...ummm.... Jim shook his head to dispel such thoughts as he reached for more m&m's. /Must be more tired than I thought./ 

As Jim and Blair sat at the table and talked about their day, the bowl of green candies slowly disappeared, until only a few remained. They both reached for more candy at the same time, hands and fingers colliding over the bowl. Jim winced as he felt Blair's fingers bend unnaturally. 

"Oh, Blair," he hissed as he grabbed the hand to press the injured digits to his lips, wanting to kiss the hurt away. Just as his soft lips brushed against the back of Blair's knuckles, he froze in horror at the realization of the intimate act he had almost performed. Breath held, eyes wide, Jim looked up at Blair, hands still clasp between them. Jim knew there was no mistaking his intentions. /This is it/, he thought, /Blair will leave me now./ Jim looked into the wide, shocked eyes of his friend. Blair's mouth was slightly open in a twin gesture of shock. Frozen muscles prevented each from accomplishing the simple task of separating their hands. 

/Oh, shit!/ "B...Blair, I...I'm sorry," Jim stammered, opening his hand as he began to turn away. For the briefest of seconds, before that long desired touch could be ended, Jim felt the tiniest tightening of fingers around his. 

Then Blair's voice, low and full of meaning, barely a breath, "I wish you weren't, Jim." A different kind of shock possessed Jim now. Eyes jerking back to Blair's he saw the warmth of friendship...and love. 

Suddenly realizing the magnitude of his words, Blair lowered his eyes as a faint red stained his cheeks. But it was already out there between them. Like a bullet discharged from a weapon, too late to retrieve even if he wanted to. 

"Blair, don't doubt my love for you. It's always been there. All that's missing... is this." Leaning forward, Jim's last two words were a warm, humid caress across Blair's lips. A butterfly's touch, but not a full commitment. Nothing that couldn't be undone. Jim wanted Blair to make that decision. Needed him to. He wasn't disappointed. 

With a soft "Oh", Blair mated their lips in the tenderest of joinings. Hands clasped in earnest now, as if they were meant to be forever entwined. 

"But...why?...when?...." Blair tried to find his power of speech which had melted just like m&m's really _will_ do in your palm as well as your mouth. 

Jim looked at Blair and laid the tips of his fingers against his cheeks with the lightest of touches, as if Blair were a phantom of smoke and the merest breath or touch would send him drifting away in a million fragments. "Well, Chief...Blair. I...I don't know." Jim felt as if he could use some help with his own temporarily squishy thought processes. "Maybe it _was_ the candy, after all. You wouldn't happen to have any more, would you?" 

The End 

DebraC  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: A Teletubby ObSenad 

"Well, it _is_ possible, Jim." 

"How is that, Chief? They don't even have genitalia." 

"Well you see . . .They _do_ have genitalia. It's those . . . things coming out of their heads. And two of them have long straight ones and two have ones with holes. . . . Of course, that would make Tinky Winky the bottom . . ." 

_WHAP_

"Jiiiiiim, that was _my_ pillow. 

:-) 

Holly  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

Re: "Rosenmontag" means "rose Monday" and it's part of carnival. Most people wear costumes and have a good time, singing lots of stupid songs, and dancing the night away. 

* * *

"Never knew you were such a good dancer, Jim!" 

"There are lots of things you don't know about me, Annie," Jim said, grinning. 

"Great thing, this Rosenmontag dance, I'm having a really good time," Blair raised his glass. "A toast to Annie for taking us here. And to the great bunch of people we're with." 

Everybody raised their glasses. When the band started to play again, Blair grabbed Annie's wrist and dragged her off to the dance floor. 

"You're one hell of a dancer as well, Blair," Annie shouted over the music "You must have whirled every single woman in the room over the dance floor!" 

Blair just grinned. 

"But there's one person, you haven't danced with." 

He pulled her closer, so not everybody around could hear his answer "I'm not sure I should. It's different in the privacy of the loft, but here in public?" 

The band started another song: "I Had the Time of My Life" from the movie  Dirty Dancing. Before Annie could answer, she saw Jim approach. He gave her a stern look. Taking Blair by the hand he said, "My baby belongs with me!" 

Annie grinned, and waited to see what would happen next. 

Jim led Blair to the middle of the floor and started to whirl him around. 

"Wonder how often they practiced this," Annie mused. 

When the couples around them noticed what was going on, they parted before the two dancing men, clapping their hands to the rhythm of the song. 

"You're leading again," Jim growled. 

"Hey, after all, I'm the guide, ain't I?" Blair grinned back. 

They performed the perfect Dirty Dancing-practicing scene. Blair giggled out loud, when Jim pulled him close and slid his hand along his rib cage. They started again, Blair stepping on Jim's foot. Another start. 

"They must have done this a million times. This is a perfect choreography they're dancing to. They even mimic the actors from the movie." Annie shook her head in disbelief. "Unbelievable, they are _so_ great together!" 

The crowd cheered them on, the band played just for the two of them when Jim suddenly took Blair and put him on the stage, took a couple of steps back and nodded towards Blair. The younger man shook his head, his eyes wide, his curls flying. "Never worked before," he mouthed towards his Sentinel. Jim grinned, nodded again, held his arms out, his fingers gesturing, "Come on!". 

When the crowd realised what was about to happen they went nuts. Blair shrugged, "Okay, Johnny, here I come!" took two steps and jumped. 

Jim caught him, for a second they struggled to find a balance, then Jim held his guide up in the air, said guide keeping his arms out, his eyes sparkling. 

When Jim let Blair down, he pulled him into a tight embrace. They never even noticed the people around them, who cheered, shouted, yelled, clapped their hands frantically, most of them shouting "We want more! We want more!" 

Blair leaned happily into Jim's broad chest, his face one huge smile, adrenaline rushing through him. "We did it! It finally worked!" 

"Told you it would, baby," Jim grinned back. 

"Come here, Johnny," Blair put his hand in Jim's neck, pulling him down for a long kiss. 

-finis- 

Anja  


* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits File #59.

 


End file.
